thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Temporada 1 (Fear The Walking Dead)
430px|center|link= La temporada 1 de la serie Fear The Walking Dead producida por la cadena AMC fue confirmada el 09 de marzo del 2015'Fuente:' TV Line y comenzó a emitirse el 23 de Agosto del 2015 por el canal AMC. Fear The Walking Dead es desarrollada para la televisión por Robert Kirkman, Dave Erickson, Gale Anne Hurd, Gregory Nicotero y David Alpert; y está inspirado en la popular serie de cómics creada por Kirkman, Tony Moore y Charlie Adlard. La serie fue renovada para una segunda temporada a estrenarse en el 2016.Fuente: TV Line Sinopsis Oficial ¿Cómo era el mundo mientras se estaba transformando en el horrible apocalipsis presentado en The Walking Dead? Este verano, AMC responderá esa pregunta con Fear The Walking Dead, una serie original totalmente nueva ambientada en Los Ángeles, que seguirá a nuevos personajes mientras se enfrentan al comienzo del fin del mundo. Protagonizado por Kim Dickens (Gone Girl, Sons of Anarchy), Cliff Curtis (Missing, Gang Related), Frank Dillane (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) y Alycia Debnam-Carey (Into the Storm); y producido ejecutivamente por Dave Erickson (Marco Polo, Sons of Anarchy), Robert Kirkman, Gale Anne Hurd, Greg Nicotero y David Alpert, Fear The Walking Dead se estrena este verano, con una segunda temporada programada para el 2016. Episodios Fear_The_Walking_Dead.jpg|'Pilot'|link=Pilot FTWD-102-chris-henrie02.jpg|'So Close, Yet So Far'|link=So Close, Yet So Far Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-103--nick-dillane-3.jpg|'The Dog'|link=The Dog FTWD_104_JM_0609_0411.jpg|'Not Fade Away'|link=Not Fade Away Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-105-travis-curtis-935.jpg|'Cobalt'|link=Cobalt Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-106-daniel-blades-935.jpg|'The Good Man'|link=The Good Man Elenco El elenco de esta temporada está compuesto por 8 actores/actrices principales que son acreditados en todos los episodios, así como también de una amplia gama de personajes recurrentes, estrellas invitadas y elenco de apoyo. right|300px|Elenco principal de la primera temporada. 'Protagonistas' * Kim Dickens es Madison Clark (6/6) * Cliff Curtis es Travis Manawa (6/6) * Frank Dillane es Nick Clark (6/6) * Alycia Debnam-Carey es Alicia Clark (6/6) * Elizabeth Rodríguez es Liza Ortiz (6/6) * Mercedes Mason es Ofelia Salazar (5/6) * Lorenzo James Henrie es Christopher Manawa (6/6) * Rubén Blades es Daniel Salazar (5/6) 'Elenco Recurrente' * Patricia Reyes Spíndola es Griselda Salazar (4/6) * Sandrine Holt es Bethany Exner (3/6) * Shawn Hatosy es Andrew Adams (3/6) * Colman Domingo es Victor Strand (2/6) * Lincoln A. Castellanos es Tobias (2/6) * Scott Lawrence es Art Costa (2/6) * Jamie McShane es Moyers (2/6) * Maestro Harrell es Matt Sale (2/6) 'Participación Especial' * Keith Powers es Calvin (1/6) * Lynn Chenn es Enfermera (1/6) * Leon Thomas III es Russell (1/6) 'Elenco de Apoyo' * John Stewart es Doug Thompson (2/6) * Noah Beggs es Peter Dawson (2/6) *Jared Abrahamson es Cabo Cole (2/6) *Shane Dean es Soldado Richards (2/6) *Khaira Ledeyo es Enfermera Hodges (2/6) *Toby Levins es Sgt. Melvin Allen (2/6) *Bobby Naderi es Castro (2/6) *Cici Lau es Susan Tran (2/6) *Jim Lau es Patrick Tran (2/6) *Alison Araya es Maria Thompson (1/6) *Luis Javier es Hector Ramirez (1/6) *Gabriela Zimmerman es Cynthia Ramirez (1/6) *Andrea Savo es Joanna Cruz (1/6) * Lexi Johnson es Gloria (1/6) * Carlos E. Campos es Profesor de secundaria (1/6) * Tammy Nera es Kimberly acreditada como '''Mujer infectada. (1/6) * Donald Agnelli es Conductor (1/6) * BJ Clinkscales es LAPD Uni (1/6) * Jack Donner es Anciano (1/6) * Micah Fitzgerald es Drogadicto pálido (1/6) * Gavrielle Harris es Estudiante 1 (1/6) * Angelyna Martinez es Profesora de física (1/6) * Andrew Ralston es Hombre de bata blanca (1/6) * Lak Rana es Doctor de la UCI (1/6) * Steven Allerick es Guardia hombre #1 (1/6) * Cynthia Rose Hall es Guardia mujer (1/6) Notas *Todos los personajes de esta temporada (y de la serie en sí) son creaciones exclusivas para el programa, sin tener relación o contraparte en el cómic. *Esta temporada posee la misma cantidad de episodios que la primera temporada de la serie original. *Esta temporada está ambientada cronológicamente durante el periodo que estuvo en coma y ocurre antes de los eventos presentados en el episodio piloto de The Walking Dead.'''Fuente: The Hollywood Reporter **De acuerdo a Dave Erickson esta temporada cubrirá un lapso de tres semanas pero no alcanzará el momento en que Rick despierta del coma.Fuente: EW Imágenes promocionales FTWD-season-1-gallery-madison-dickens-travis-curtis-935-3.jpg FTWD-season-1-gallery-madison-dickens-travis-curtis-935-1.jpg FTWD-season-1-gallery-alicia-carey-frank-dillane-935.jpg FTWD-season-1-gallery-madison-dickens-travis-curtis-935.jpg FTWD-season-1-gallery-alicia-carey-frank-dillane-935-1.jpg FTWD-season-1-gallery-liza-rodriguez-chris-henrie-935-1.jpg FTWD-season-1-gallery-madison-dickens-travis-curtis-935-2.jpg FTWD-season-1-gallery-liza-rodriguez-chris-henrie-935.jpg FTWD-season-1-gallery-travis-curtis-935-1.jpg Fear_The_Walking_Dead_Promotional_Cast.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-1-madison-dickens.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-1-travis-curtis.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-1-alicia-debnam-carey.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-1-nick-dillane.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-1-chris-henrie.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-1-liza-rodriguez.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-1-ofelia-mason.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-1-daniel-blades.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-1-griselda-spindola-rey.jpg FTWD-walker-promo_1.jpg FTWD-walker-promo2.jpg Fear_The_Walking_Dead_SDCC_Poster_2015.jpg Fear_The_Walking_Dead_Poster2.jpg Where it all Began.png Teasers y Trailers Official Comic Con Trailer Fear the Walking Dead HD Fear The Walking Dead first official teaser trailer (2015) AMC Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 Episode 1 1x01 Promo "Nick's Escape" HD Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 1x01 Tralier Promo "Report In Five States" Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 1x01 Tralier Promo 3 "Missing Posters" Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 1x01 Sneak Peek 4 Flu Shot Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 Episode 1 1x01 Tralier Promo 5 "Pool" HD Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 Teaser HD 'Skate Park' AMC 2015 Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 Teaser HD 'Neighborhood' AMC 2015 Referencias Categoría:Temporadas Categoría:Fear The Walking Dead Categoría:Temporadas de Fear The Walking Dead